keroro_gunso_orikerofandomcom-20200216-history
Keriri
Keriri (ケリリ) is a fan-character in the series Keroro gunso. She is the Bladed Weapon Specialist (刃武器専門家, [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:Blade_weapons Ha Buki] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Specialist_%28rank%29 Semmōnka]) of the K-FLASH Squad Character Keriri is a sweetie pie outside of battle. It is very hard not to get along with her unless you are on the recieving end of her sword. In battle, she is a bit sadistic. Gleefully sadistic. She likes to see her oponents in pain. Her sadism normally gives her the role of interrogating criminals. Her sweet looking smile, even when giving rather graphic sounding threats, really throws off and creeps out the interrogatee. Appearance She is a light purple colored Keronian with a yellow-green hat. Her symbol is a broadsword. The main weapon she uses is a rapier sword. History Ever since she was a little girl, Keriri was always fascinated with swords. Her father collected them and she'd watch cartoons where the characters would fight with them. She'd even draw up designs for her own swords. She hoped one day to become a great sword fighter, and that was what she did. She began training at a fencing academy when she was 13. She loved the feeling to swords clashing and her actually being in the fighting circle. It wasn't anything like in the cartoons, but she thought that that was as good as it would get. Later in her life, she was subscribed to a Black Market magazine that advertised the illegal weapons that they had on sale. She bought a rapier, one of the few items that would not get the buyer arrested, and she loved to play around with it. Of course, she thought she could never actually use this on someone. Until she found an ad in the catalog. A fed-up citizen was starting his own band of freelance soldiers and policemen. Her skills using a sword were second to none, and the police squad's leader, Konono, had an easy choice to make choosing their Bladed Weapons Specialist. Strengths *3 time Keron epee champion *Incredible knife and sword fighting skills Weaknesses *Next to none hand-to-hand combat skills. Relationships *Konono: They get along great and are good friends. *Sojojo: They like to train together despite the fact that he scares Keriri. *Kraninin: He praises her for her sword fighting skills which leads her to believe he has a crush on him which he doesn't. *Taroro- Keriri has a huge crush on him. Though, it wasn't love at first sight. She doesn't believe in that. To be fair, she did find him attractive at first, but she also believed that looks don't make a mate. Once she got to know him, he just thought he was an overall nice and cool guy. Keriri is the one of the few members of the squad that Taroro gets along with, and the only one that he gets along with enough to be considered a friend. After her self-admittance to her complete infatuation with him, every time he touches her in anyway, even being a high-five, hand shake, or accidental bump, she becomes light headed and simply melts. She also seems to blank out when nothing is going on to fantasize about him and her. See also *K-FLASH Squad External links Thesupersmashbro's YouTube Page Thesupersmashbro's Steam Account Thesupersmashbro's Deviantart Category:Characters Category:Keronians